Back To Their Old Ways
Season 5 Episode 6 "Back to Their Old Ways" Duane came in class with Dan, Tai, and Brenzies at the table. Its Danny's Birthday, he turned 17. Duane said his parents should have never had him. Danny said he was born because there was a hole in the condom. Ms. Perry handed back the tests they took on Tuesday. Danny and Brenzies had gotten a 80% Tai had a 86% and Duane had a 94%. This is the second time Duane had a higher grade then Dan. Duane is gloating and is pissing off Dan. Dan is making fun of Duane because of his sweater, he admit that its really nice. Duane told Tai and Benz that he saw Dan in his bus boy uniform looking really broke. "Oh, well at least I have a job making money, and I would wear that uniform for money". Dan said. Tai said that they are like a married couple. Because they fight then be friends. Ms. Perry told everyone to find a partner for taking pictures. Dan pats Duane's back really hard, and claimed his partner. Tai is confused she thinks they hate each other. Dan and Duane are sharing a camera, but Duane, Tai, Benz, and Dan all go a different way then the class. The 4 had snucked into the gym. Danny is jumping to get the nets, while Duane is taking pictures. Then they head their way down to the basement. Duane saw a yellow cone near the bathroom and wanted to capture it. But Dan had the camera and he wouldn't give it to Duane. Duane is grabbing his hoodie, trying to get it, while Benz and tai is looking. They go back up, Dan had whispered something to tai, while Duane is taking pictures. Then the three of them ran off, Duane was far down the hallway and couldn't catch up. Duane saw the girl Kelly, she died her hair red. So they start to talk, she shows him the art gallery that has her work, then they go outside. She got a 100% on the test by the way. Back in class, Dan saw Duane, with Tai and Benz, saying "there he is". In English its music Friday, Mr. Lawrence put on this weird song and video by Kenna called Hell bent. Alexis is weirded out. Then he put on To Close, and Karon started dancing on a part of the song. In Seymore's class there's a sub, and everyone was on their iPads the whole class. In Bio its time for part 2 of the test. Duane told Dan he has to move this time. All the seats are taken, and Danny and Duane are arguing on who to leave. Dan suggested to play rock papers scissors. Duane won the first round. And Dan cheated on the rest. Dan finally gave up and moved Duane was laughing. At lunch, Becca said she likes Duane's sweater, Tony is talking about how Jeff screwed up a relationship he had, and that he is trying to get with Amber. In Math, Bri the Irish girl, was surprised to see him because Duane was supposed to go in a trip. Harley said how Duane was her BFF since freshmen year. The next Day, Duane decides to mess with Dan. Dan bought a video camera in that he got for his birthday. Ms. Perry came and gave Duane is pictures from picture day. Duane asked Dan if he is going to walk by the girls locker room and video tape them, or do it in the guy's locker room. Dan says how Duane is not interested in girls and that its ok. Everyone goes to their computers. Dan decides to edit the picture of Tito. Duane asked him if he had a crush on Tito because he is really interested in that photo. Dan says Duane is the one who likes other guys, and that he is accepted by him. After 20 minutes Dan was just annoyed and is getting pissed because of Duane. Dan had a picture of a car and he goes to Duane and say, "Ooh i have a picture of a car, I'm so gay!" Then there was a picture of Duane, that Duane had. Dan said, "look you have a picture of yourself, i bet you fuck yourself in your ass". Duane isn't going to let the stuff Dan said get to him, so he is just going to continue messing with Dan. Dan is punching his arm every time he says something about Dan and Tito. In bio, Duane came I'm, and told Danny he saw his boyfriend in the hallway. Dan goes and sits with Kevin. Duane have his arm on the back of his chair, and Dan is poking his new sweater with his pencil. Soon, Dan comes and sits with Duane. Duane will not stop saying how he likes Tito, or guys. Danny is punching Duane's arm, Duane kicks him. "Oh wow that hurted so bad". Dan said sarcastically. The next day in Bio, Dan and Duane are friends again, Duane was on his iPad, with Dan looking at celebs with out their make up. A week later in seymore's class was really crazy all week long, lydia, comes in and Seymore asked if she ran 13 miles before school. "Are you calling me ugly". Ladia said. "No I'm not calling you ugly". Seymore said. Lydia asked if it was because she wasn't wearing any make up. Seymore said she looks tired. Lydia is getting pissed and she call him a dick under her breath. Seymore didn't hear it, but he said "I know you didn't say what I thought you said. Later, everyone got in a group to discuss a work sheet. Duane is in a group with Bri, Katie's friend, and some other people. Its so awkward. Nobody knows each other. The discussion is polygamy. Bri's opinion is that they can do whatever they want to do, its there religion. Then she said "Do what you gotta do, and screw who you gotta screw". Taylor and Duane starts to laugh. The next day, in computer graphics Nate is always playing computer games online, so Ms. Perry had put a lock on his computer screen, Nate is wondering what happened. Duane turned around, and see Ms. Perry on her laptop. Laughing, and looking at Duane. Duane told Nate the teacher did it. In con Law Lydia came in, with a nice dress on. She asked Mr. Seymore for some food. He started looking in his desk, and gave her a box of serial. The discussion is about religious hospital dealing with morning after pills and aborsions. After the class read the article, they are now debating. Glen, said that if you don't want to get pregnant, don't have sex. Duane looked at him. Seymore said, well that's why they have condoms and birth control. Them glen kept talking, as usual being a smart ass, thinking he's smarter then the teacher. Saying "well if you are married and you don't want kids". Then Glen and Seymore is going back and forth. Then Seymore said, "its not like back in the 1500s were women where nothing but baby machines, and if you wasn't a virgins when getting married you would get stoned to death, but now in modern time our technology has made it where people can have sex, and not get pregnant, like are women virgins now a days getting married?" He asked the class, Lydia said, "so what are calling our generation sluts?" Bonus Seymore came back, he was sick. Everyone said the sub did not do her job right, and that her bon in her hair was bad. Seymore asked Panghorn how excited he is for the trip. Panghorn said he can't wait for water rathing. Katie said he manipulated her friends to go just by annoying them and bugging them to go. Lydia wants to go, but don't know who is going so Mr. Seymore started reading the list of kids. Duane heard Gianna's name. Duane is still debating weather he should go or not. At lunch, Duane played Fairway (golf Solitary) with Becca. Becca told Duane that she is pissed because her guy best friend had told a really personal secret. Duane asked "why would he do That!?". She said in class he said it out loud to everyone, and everyone started laughing, she said she was laughing too but was getting red, and felt embarrassed. Duane think that she should get revenge on him. In math, Duane is doing his work, and Mr. K is walking around looking to make sure everyone is doing the work right, and he saw Duane's work. He thought Duane was doing things wrong, but it turns out Duane is doing it right, Mr. K just could understand his writing. Mr. K soon apologized saying he look nice again. Duane is wearing his new red sweater from H&M he got on Friday. Mr. K is giving Duane complements, making Duane laugh.